Coppa Italia 2015-16
| number_of_teams = 78 | venue = | dates = | defending = Juventus | champions = Juventus | runnerup = Milan | total_matches = 79 | total_goals = 209 | top_goal_scorer = Giulio Bizzotto (5) | prev_season = 2014–15 | next_season = 2016–17 }} The 2015–16 Coppa Italia, also known as TIM Cup for sponsorship reasons was the 68th edition of the national cup in Italian football. It began on 2 August 2015 and ended with the final match on 21 May 2016. Juventus successfully defended their title after beating Milan 1–0 by Morata's goal after extra time. They secured a record eleventh title in the competition. Participating teams Serie A (20 Teams) Serie B (22 Teams) Lega Pro (27 Teams) Serie D (9 Teams) source: legaseriea.it Format and seeding Teams enter the competition at various stages, as follows: * First phase (one-legged fixtures) ** First round: 36 teams from Lega Pro and Serie D start the tournament ** Second round: the 18 winners from the previous round are joined by the 22 Serie B teams ** Third round: the 20 winners from the second round meet the 12 Serie A sides seeded 9-20 ** Fourth round: the 16 survivors face each other * Second phase ** Round of 16 (one-legged): the 8 fourth round winners are inserted into a bracket with the Serie A clubs seeded 1-8 ** Quarter-finals (one-legged) ** Semi-finals (two-legged) * Final (one-legged) Round dates The schedule of each round is as follows: First stage First round A total of 36 teams from Lega Pro and Serie D competed in this round, 18 of which advanced to second round. The matches were played on 2 August 2015. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Sanni |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Tommaso Fattori |location = L'Aquila |attendance = 578 |referee = Francesco Forneau |stack=yes }} Iori Bizzotto Paolucci Pascali Bobb Minesso |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Pier Cesare Tombolato |location = Cittadella |attendance = 548 |referee = Luigi Rossi |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio XXI Settembre - Franco Salerno |location = Matera |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Pasquale Boggi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Paolo Mazza |location = Ferrara |attendance = 2,400 |referee = Antonio Giua |stack=yes }} Rosafio Lepore Herrara Abruzzese |penaltyscore = 3–2 |penalties2= Razzitti Maita Agnello Orchi Mancuso |stadium = Stadio Via del Mare |location = Lecce |attendance = 5,345 |referee = Vito Mastrodonato |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Ciro Vigorito |location = Benevento |attendance = 2,518 |referee = Carmine Di Ruberto |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Espeche |stadium = Stadio Pino Zaccheria |location = Foggia |attendance = 5,000 |referee = Antonio Di Martino |stack=yes }} Cesarini La Camera |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Pietro Fortunati |location = Pavia |attendance = 1,025 |referee = Andrea Tardino |stack=yes }} Polverini Starita |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Garibaldi – Stadio Romeo Anconetani |location = Pisa |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Stefano Giovani |stack=yes }} Mazzitelli Dall'Oglio Kupisz Camilli |penaltyscore= 4–3 |penalties2= Brighenti Moroni Magnaghi Gargiulo Crialese |stadium = Stadio Mario Rigamonti |location = Brescia |attendance = 5,500 |referee = Marco Mainardi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alberto Pinto |location = Caserta |attendance = 1,200 |referee = Giosue'Mauro D'Apice |stack=yes }} Gatto |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Romeo Menti |location = Castellammare di Stabia |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Livio Marinelli |stack=yes }} Loviso |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Giuseppe Moccagatta |location = Alessandria |attendance = 800 |referee = Pierantonio Perotti |stack=yes }} Siega Sinigaglia |goals2 = |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location = Reggio Emilia |attendance = 1,766 |referee = Fabio Schirru |stack=yes }} Maracchi Romero |goals2 = Borrelli |stadium = Stadio Lino Turina |location = Salò |attendance = 450 |referee = Luca Massimi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Polvani |stadium = Stadio Rino Mercante |location = Bassano del Grappa |attendance = 500 |referee = Alessandro Prontera |stack=yes }} |goals2 = La Mantia Arrighini |stadium = Stadio Cino e Lillo Del Duca |location = Ascoli Piceno |attendance = 2,454 |referee = Niccolo' Baroni |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Del Conero |location = Ancona |attendance = 600 |referee = Armando Ranaldi |stack= }} Second round A total of 40 teams from Serie B and Lega Pro competed in the second round, 20 of which advanced to joining the 12 teams from Serie A in the third round. The matches were played between 8 and 10 August 2015. All times are CEST (UTC+2). Vantaggiato |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Armando Picchi |location = Livorno |attendance = 2,450 |referee = Rosario Abisso |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alberto Picco |location = La Spezia |attendance = 4,659 |referee = Davide Ghersini |stack=yes }} Mokulu Trotta |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Partenio-Adriano Lombardi |location = Avellino |attendance = 6,000 |referee = Luigi Nasca |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Gigliotti Floriano |stadium = Stadio San Nicola |location = Bari |attendance = 14,733 |referee = Fabio Maresca |stack=yes }} Belli Capuano Dessena |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Sant'Elia |location = Cagliari |attendance = 6,000 |referee = Eugenio Abbattista |stack=yes }} Alejandro Rodríguez Molina |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Dino Manuzzi |location = Cesena |attendance = 4,426 |referee = Daniele Chiffi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Ezio Scida |location = Crotone |attendance = 3,429 |referee = Lorenzo Illuzzi |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Bellazzini Cesarini Malomo |stadium = Stadio Domenico Francioni |location = Latina |attendance = 1,528 |referee = Daniele Martinelli |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Valentino Mazzola |location = Santarcangelo di Romagna |attendance = 417 |referee = Antonio Rapuano |stack=yes }} Evacuo Viola González |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Silvio Piola |location = Novara |attendance = 1,691 |referee = Gianluca Manganiello |stack=yes }} Lanzafame |goals2 = Siega |stadium = Stadio Renato Curi |location = Perugia |attendance = 3,526 |referee = Luca Pairetto |stack=yes }} Torreira |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Adriatico - Giovanni Cornacchia |location = Pescara |attendance = 4,434 |referee = Valerio Marini |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Fischnaller Mezavilla |stadium = Stadio Silvio Piola |location = Vercelli |attendance = 1,700 |referee = Marco Serra |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Arechi |location = Salerno |attendance = 8,883 |referee = Juan Luca Sacchi |stack=yes }} Jallow |stadium = Stadio Gaetano Bonolis |location = Teramo |attendance = 1,465 |referee = Federico La Penna |stack=yes }} Dugandžić |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Libero Liberati |location = Terni |attendance = 2,025 |referee = Ivan Pezzuto |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Polisportivo Provinciale |location = Trapani |attendance = 6,606 |referee = Daniele Minelli |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Arrighini |penalties1=Giacomelli Vita Urso Mantovani |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties2= Arrighini Caccetta Arrigoni Ciancio |stadium = Stadio Romeo Menti |location = Vicenza |attendance = 1,462 |referee = Riccardo Ros |stack=yes }} Gatto |stadium = Stadio Guido Biondi |location = Lanciano |attendance = 1,446 |referee = Aleandro Di Paolo |stack=yes }} |report = Report |team2 = S.P.A.L. (3) |goals1 = |goals2 = Zigoni |stadium = Stadio Angelo Massimino |location = Catania |attendance = 841 |referee = Francesco Paolo Saia |stack= }} ;Notes Third round A total of 32 teams from Serie A, Serie B and Lega Pro competed in the third round, 16 of which advanced to the fourth round. The matches were played between 14 and 20 August 2015. All times are CEST (UTC+2). |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Ezio Scida |location = Crotone |attendance = 4,328 |referee = Domenico Celi |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Romeo Menti |location = Vicenza |attendance = 336 |referee = Michael Fabbri |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Carlo Castellani |location = Empoli |attendance = 1,000 |referee = Angelo Cervellera |stack=yes }} Floro Flores |goals2 = |stadium = Mapei Stadium |location = Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,329 |referee = Gianpaolo Calvarese |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Deiola |penalties1 = Scozzarella Raffaello Coronado Citro |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Capuano Giannetti Deiola Sau Di Gennaro |stadium = Stadio Polisportivo Provinciale |location = Trapani |attendance = 7,182 |referee = Daniele Doveri |stack=yes }} Toni Janković |goals2 = Loiacono |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 6,958 |referee = Fabricio Pasqua |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Giuseppe Moccagatta |location = Alessandria |attendance = 1,787 |referee = Daniele Minelli |stack=yes }} Moralez Pinilla |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Atleti Azzurri d'Italia |location = Bergamo |attendance = 5,833 |referee = Fabio Maresca |stack=yes }} Dionisi Verde Carlini Chibsah Crivello Rosi |penaltyscore = 5–6 |penalties2 = Brezovec Postigo Miguel Catellani Calaiò Chichizola Situm |stadium = Stadio Matusa |location = Frosinone |attendance = 3,321 |referee = Carmine Russo |stack=yes }} Quaison |goals2 = Trotta |stadium = Stadio Renzo Barbera |location = Palermo |attendance = 9,479 |referee = Claudio Gavilluci |stack=yes }} Théréau Edenílson |goals2 = Buzzegoli |stadium = Stadio Friuli |location = Udine |attendance = 9,000 |referee = Daniele Chiffi |stack=yes }} , |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Sandro Cabassi |location = Carpi |attendance = 1,365 |referee = Andrea Gervasoni |stack=yes }} Acquah López Martínez |goals2 = Ichazo |stadium = Stadio Olimpico di Torino |location = Torino |attendance = 1,228 |referee = Davide Massa |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Piero Giacomelli |stack=yes }} Luiz Adriano |goals2 = |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan |attendance = 23,683 |referee = Massimiliano Irrati |stack=yes }} |goals2 = Bacchetti Đurić Ciano |stadium = Stadio Angelo Massimino |location = Catania |attendance = 3,644 |referee = Maurizio Mariani |stack= }} Fourth round Fourth round matches were played between 1 and 3 December 2015. All times are CET (UTC+1). Postigo |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Alberto Picco |location = La Spezia |attendance = 2,256 |referee = Angelo Cervellera |stack=yes }} Moretti Maxi Lopez Benassi |goals2 = Cascione |stadium = Stadio Olimpico di Torino |location = Torino |attendance = 4,962 |referee = Maurizio Mariani |stack=yes }} Bonaventura Niang |goals2 = Budimir |stadium = San Siro |location = Milano |attendance = 10,229 |referee = Michael Fabbri |stack=yes }} Gilardino |goals2 = Loviso Marconi Nicco |stadium = Stadio Renzo Barbera |location = Palermo |attendance = 5,376 |referee = Luigi Nasca |stack=yes }} |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Marc'Antonio Bentegodi |location = Verona |attendance = 2,373 |referee = Eugenio Abbattista |stack=yes }} Perica |goals2 = Monachello |stadium = Stadio Friuli |location = Udine |attendance = 2,000 |referee = Riccardo Pinzani |stack=yes }} Marco Borriello |goals2 = Gatto |stadium = Stadio Alberto Braglia |location = Modena |attendance = 600 |referee = Gianluca Manganiello |stack=yes }} |stadium = Mapei Stadium – Città del Tricolore |location = Reggio Emilia |attendance = 2,071 |referee = Claudio Gavillucci |stack= }} Final stage Bracket | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Spezia (2) | RD1-score02= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Genoa (1) | RD1-score03= 1 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= }} | RD1-score04= 2''' | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Sampdoria (1) | RD1-score05= 0 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= '''Milan (1) | RD1-score06= 2''' | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Fiorentina (1) | RD1-score07= 0 | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= '''Carpi (1) | RD1-score08= 1''' | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= '''Lazio (1) | RD1-score09='2' | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Udinese (1) | RD1-score10=1 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Juventus (1) | RD1-score11='4' | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Torino (1) | RD1-score12= 0 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Napoli (1) | RD1-score13= 3''' | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Hellas Verona (1) | RD1-score14= 0 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= '''Internazionale (1) | RD1-score15= 3''' | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= Cagliari (2) | RD1-score16= 0 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= Spezia | RD2-score01= 1 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= '''Alessandria | RD2-score02= 2''' | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= '''Milan | RD2-score03= 2''' | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Carpi | RD2-score04= 1 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Lazio | RD2-score05=0 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= '''Juventus | RD2-score06=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Napoli | RD2-score07=0 | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= Internazionale | RD2-score08=2 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Alessandria | RD3-score01= 0 | RD3-score01-2=0 | RD3-score01-agg='0' | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Milan | RD3-score02= 1 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-agg='6' | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Juventus | RD3-score03=3 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-agg=' ' | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Internazionale | RD3-score04=0 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-agg=' ' | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Milan | RD4-score01=0 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Juventus | RD4-score02=1 }} Round of 16 Round of 16 were played between 15 and 17 December 2015. All times are CET (UTC+1). |goals2 = Marras Bocalon |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 6,973 |referee = Luca Banti |stack=yes }} Brozović Perišić |goals2 = |stadium = San Siro |location = Milan |attendance = 17,102 |referee = Carmine Russo |stack=yes }} Džeko De Rossi Digne |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Terzi Nenê Juande Acampora |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome |attendance = 7,167 |referee = Marco di Bello |stack=yes }} |stadium = Stadio Artemio Franchi |location = Florence |attendance = 8,257 |referee = Andrea Gervasoni |stack=yes }} Mertens Callejón |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio San Paolo |location = Naples |attendance = 7,221 |referee = Massimiliano Irrati |stack=yes }} Dybala Pogba |goals2 = |stadium = Juventus Stadium |location = Turin |attendance = 27,898 |referee = Daniele Doveri |stack=yes }} Cataldi |goals2 = Kone |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome |attendance = 1,970 |referee = Antonio Damato |stack=yes }} Bacca |stadium = Stadio Luigi Ferraris |location = Genoa |attendance = 11,200 |referee = Domenico Celi |stack= }} Quarter-finals Quarter-finals were played between 13 and 20 January 2016. All times are CET (UTC+1). Niang |goals2=Mancosu |stadium=San Siro |location=Milan |attendance=12,319 |referee= Gianpaolo Calvarese |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bocalon |stadium=Stadio Alberto Picco |location=La Spezia |attendance=9,108 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento |stack=yes }} Ljajić |stadium=Stadio San Paolo |location=Naples |attendance=25,968 |referee=Paolo Valeri |stack=yes }} |stadium=Stadio Olimpico |location=Rome |attendance=30,799 |referee=Antonio Damato |stack= }} Semi-finals Semi-finals were played on 26–27 January and 1–2 March 2016. All times are CET (UTC+1). First leg |stadium=Stadio Olimpico |location=Turin |attendance=20,605 |referee=Massimiliano Irrati |stack=yes }} Dybala |goals2= |stadium=Juventus Stadium |location=Turin |attendance=39,441 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento |stack= }} Second leg Romagnoli Balotelli |goals2= |stadium=San Siro |location=Milan |attendance= 28,202 |referee=Marco Guida |stack=yes }} Perišić |goals2= |penalties1=Brozović Palacio Manaj Nagatomo |penaltyscore=3–5 |penalties2= Barzagli Zaza Morata Pogba Bonucci |stadium=San Siro |location=Milan |attendance=29,357 |referee=Andrea Gervasoni |stack= }} Final |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance= |referee=Gianluca Rocchi }} External links * Official site * Bracket Category:Coppa Italia seasons Category:2015–16 in Italian football cups Coppa Italia